Gone and Back Again
by Ketzer1999
Summary: It has been seventeen years since Alice's death. The Cullens are living in London, England, when Jasper comes across what seems to be Alice's reincarnation. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not the biggest Twilight fan, but I've read the books and been dragged off to the movies. This is my very first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own anything… if I did the vampires in Twilight would not sparkle. XD**

**Jasper's POV  
><strong>

The teacher drones on about molecular structures as Jasper thinks.

He thinks quite often, mostly about: his thirst, his thoughts, his feelings, his family's feelings, current events, Alice.

He is thinking about Alice today.

Her short ebony spikes, her sparkling amber eyes. Her short figure. The feel of her skin.

And so on and so forth.

He thinks he should probably stop thinking about Alice. It just dredges up old memories that would be better off forgotten-now that Alice is dead. But telling Jasper to stop thinking about Alice is like telling humans not to breathe.

He probably couldn't do it even if he wanted to.

Today is the anniversary of her death.

September 9th. It's been seventeen years…

He remembers his face… the vampire who killed her. Blood red eyes, with hair to match.

A sudden feeling of hatred and rage boils in his gut. It's white-hot, like a poker has been plunged into his stomach- except the burning mass has always been there.

His body coils tight, ready to spring. His fist on the desk is clenched so tight that the knuckles are white.

He sees the poor student sitting beside him with a frightened look on her face. She can probably tell that he's dangerous right now…

_Calm down! _He thinks to himself. Edward was probably listening to his thoughts... if he hadn't before he certainly was now.

_I'm fine._ He thinks for Edward's benefit. For the past few years it has seemed like Edward had taken up Alice's duty of being worried about him; while it was now highly unlikely that he would drink from the random human, it wasn't such a far-fetched idea that he would suddenly get up and throw a desk into the blackboard.

That's what the rest of the family probably though, anyway.

"Sir, can I please go use the lavatory?" He hears himself asking.

"Go right ahead, Cullen. As I was saying…" the teacher continued on with his lecture.

Jasper got up from his seat quickly and left the room. He, of course, did not actually have to use the toilet, but some fresh air would be nice.

The school wasn't bad. The staff always referred to it as an academy. It made no difference to Jasper. All that mattered to him was that his family was comfortable and that they were living in a place that didn't get much sun. London, England was such a place, and where they were living right now.

_I'm just going to go get some fresh air,_ he thought, so Edward would hear him and relax.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into a human girl, causing her to drop her stack of books.

"Sorry," Jasper said as he quickly gathered up her books in less than a second. He should probably have done it a bit slower, but the girl probably hadn't noticed.

He looked at her as he handed her the books.

And did a double take.

The girl was small and thin, with cream colored skin and short, spiky black hair.

**A/N: I know it's a bit short… but the chapters will probably eventually get longer as the story progresses. Review and you will get cyber cake :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed! You all get cyber cake! **

Picking up the girl's books had been useless, because the second Jasper sees her face he grabs her wrists, causing them to spill to the floor yet again. The thuds of them hitting the ground causes an echo to sound through the quiet corridor.

The girl just stares at him.

A second feels like eternity as Jasper stares right back at her. His eyes rake over the girl. She is about the same height, with the same body shape. Her short ebony hair sticks up every which way in a manner slightly messier than Alice's, yet it is so very similar… and her large lovely eyes…

They are green.

This realization quickly brings Jasper back to his senses. He quickly lets go of the girl's childlike wrists and jumps back from her as if she had shocked him.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs softly, willing the girl's mood to become less tense.

The girl doesn't say anything to him; she just looks up at him wearily.

Jasper suddenly feels awkward. He kneels down to pick up her books at human speed and rises up again to hand them to her.

She takes them in her arms, but her eyes are now searching his, looking for some sort of explanation, perhaps…

"I just thought you were someone I knew," he blurts without thinking.

"I see." It was the first thing she has said during their little meeting. Her voice is high pitched and sounds like music… yet it has a hard edge to it. So like Alice's, yet so very not.

"I- yeah."

_I sound like a fool._

The girl seems to be thinking the same thing. She looks away from him and adjusts the books in her hands.

"I'd better be on my way," she says as she turns around. "See ya." she says over her shoulder.

Jasper hopes that he will. "What's your name? Mine's Jasper." There he goes, saying things without thinking again…

"Alice." She's stopped walking now and is looking back at him.

Should he be surprised? Or not?

"So, Alice… will you meet me in the library at lunch hour?"

She pauses.

_What a stupid thing to say! She doesn't even know you. Why the hell would she spend her lunch hour with you?_

"Er… sure. See you later, then."

"Yeah… see you later."

She walks away.

Jasper thinks he has lost it.

**A/N:** **Okay, it's still short… but they'll get longer. If you have any suggestions, please let me know, because like I said, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing yet XD **

**Oh! The italicized bits are Jasper's thoughts, btw. **

**Review and you'll get… cyber steak. Unless you're vegetarian or don't like steak, that is. **


End file.
